The present invention relates to a diverter valve, and more particularly to a diverter valve for a shower and tub.
Diverter valves are often utilized to control water flow from a bathtub faucet or a shower head. Current diverter valves utilize a rotational cam device to divert the water flow. This may be undesirable as the rotational motion may wear seals within the diverter valve.